Adventures of GrimmIchi
by CrimsonClocks
Summary: Come and read the daily funny situations and developing love between a certain blue-haired ex-Espada and an orange haired retired substitute shinigami. You don't know what you are in for. Warnings/ "Yaoi, sexual situations, language, violence". If you do not like Yaoi (Male X Male) Do Not Read.


"Hey Ichi, Whatcha' doin'?" Grimmjow asked, while he glanced over Ichigo's shoulder. The orangette was sitting at the kitchen table, carving out a pumpkin for the day. Grimmjow, not being from the world of the living, wouldn't know about these things. He already saw some of the neighbor's children walking around in these weird outfits with masks, hats and blood. Ichigo had to calm him down from a panic attack, when a kid dressed up as a zombie tried to talk to him. The teen looked at the ex-Espada.

"I'm making a Jack-o-Lantern." Ichigo stated patiently. Grimmjow raised a blue brow and stared at the round orange object. Ichigo just turned back to the pumpkin and began carving it out again. Grimmjow was about to take the knife, when Ichigo slapped his hand away. "No."

"But why can't I stab the over grown orange?" Grimmjow whined in Ichigo's ear, which made it harder to be patient with the big blue baby.

"I don't want you to hurt me or your gigai. Remember the last time I left you with knives? You managed to nearly kill yourself. Oh, let's not forget when Urahara was fixing your body, you constantly tried to molest me while I couldn't see you." Ichigo jabbed the knife into the pumpkin, making Grimmjow flinch.

"Okay Ichigo, jeez… but you have to admit, that it was funny."

"No."

"C'mon just say it wa-"

"No, Grimmjow it wasn't funny! Just go get the candy bowls ready!" Ichigo growled out to the blue haired male. Grimmjow put his hands up in defense and left to get the two bowls, decorated for the occasion. When he got the bowls off the counter, he brought them over to the table with the bags of candy inside. Ichigo carved the pumpkin out while ignoring the man next to him, this made Grimmjow frown. He didn't want to make his berry mad at him.

"…Ichi." Grimmjow tried.

"…"

"…Hey Ichigo."

"…"

"Ichi!"

"What Grimmjow." Ichigo growled.

"I'm sorry." Grimmjow said sincerely as he poured the candy into the bowl.

"…Its fine. Just don't ever do that again." Ichigo sighed out.

"Okay. Hey, why do we put the candy in the bowl anyway? Can't we just eat it out the bag?" Grimmjow went to take a Kit-Kat but Ichigo stopped him.

"Grimm the candy's not for us it's for the Trick-or-Treater's."

"What the fuck are those? Are they gonna play tricks on you!? I'll kill 'em!"

"Grimmjow, please, relax your over reacting again." Ichigo dug his hands in the top of the pumpkin and when his hands retreated, they held the gooey pumpkin guts and seeds.

"Ew! Ichigo, What the fuck!? What the hell is that!?" Grimmjow fell of the chair and on the floor, to get away from it. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the grown man's behavior and proceeded to empty the pumpkin guts into a bowl. "What the hell are you doin'?" Grimmjow kept the chair between him and Ichigo, who was still taking out glops from the pumpkin, as he asked.

"I told you I'm making a Jack-o-Lantern." Ichigo scooped the rest out and made sure to make the bottom flat inside. The orangette got up and left to get the candle and matches. Grimmjow stared at the pumpkin then smiled. Not more then three minutes later, Ichigo came returned and was shocked at the sight before him.

There stood Grimmjow, in the middle of the kitchen, with his head through the opening of the pumpkin. Right now he was trying to pull it off of his head. Ichigo couldn't hold it and he started to laugh.

"Ichi!? Ichigo help me! I'm stuck! Don't just laugh! Help!" Grimmjow was panicking and trying to remove the Jack-o-Lantern off his head, while Ichigo laughed.

"Okay! Okay!" The vibrant male walked over, still shaking from snickers escaping his lips, and stilled his boyfriend. "Stay still I'm gonna cut it off your head and I don't want to cut you." Ichigo managed to get out before grabbing the knife on the table. He helped Grimmjow to the kitchen chairs and then, for his own entertainment, turned the pumpkin around on his head so he could see those cyan eyes out the triangles. He couldn't help but take his IPhone out his pocket and take a picture of the poor, pouting man. "Okay Grimmjow jeez… but you have to admit that it _is_ funny." Ichigo mocked his boyfriends earlier words, making said man grit out curses for even saying it. Pleased with his revenge, Ichigo cuts the Halloween pumpkin off his boy toy's head and smiles at him. "If you wanted a costume you could've told me."

"I thought that was," Grimmjow muttered as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "I guess that's why it's called a Jack-o-_Lantern_."

"Don't be embarrassed. I doubt you learned about any of this in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo says as he throws the pumpkin away. "I'll make a new lantern and then we'll go buy your costume."

"Can't we go now?" Grimmjow sighs.

"We would've… if you didn't ruin my pumpkin."

"Okay okay, I can wait."

~-::-~

Grimmjow would not stop whining the entire time Ichigo made the lantern. Then they could barely leave the house when Grimmjow wouldn't stop staring in awe at it while it was lit. When they got to the store the bluenette got angry that Ichigo offered to buy him a cat costume…so now the orangette stopped trying to help and let him pick. Grimmjow eventually settled for the pig man, in the movie series Saw. Ichigo knew it was a bad idea to let him watch the movies and now he's paying for it. Much worse, Grimmjow insisted Ichigo buy an undead nurse costume.

At the house Ichigo helped Grimmjow get ready, then set him up outside on the porch with the candy and instructions on how to give it out. Ichigo decorated the porch as his boyfriend handed out candy and scolded him every time he made a kid cry. That costume was going to his head. Ichigo then went inside and got ready in the bathroom. He was putting on the makeup at this moment; he gathered more of the light green paint with the circular brush and looked up at the mirror to put it on. He jumped and screamed at the sight of the pig mask behind him in the reflection. Turning around as fast as he could in the nurse dress, he punched his boyfriend in the shoulder.

"Asshole!" Ichigo yelled as Grimmjow hugged him.

"Sorry sorry jeez… I was just gonna tell you that we need more candy, but then I saw you in your costume and _damn_ I was frozen." Grimmjow reached down and groped Ichigo.

"Stop it, we need to give out the candy!" Ichigo slapped his hands away and turned around to the sink to finish his makeup…but then realized his mistake when a finely sculpted chest molded against his back. "Grimm stop!"

"No, I think I should show you what happens to bad, _bad_ nurses Ichi." Grimmjow purred into the younger's ear while pressing his erection against his ass. Ichigo bit his lip and glared at him in the mirror. "You know what…forget the kids Ichi. Trick or Treat?"

"Where did that question come from?!" Ichigo yelled with his voice cracking.

"Hmm, I think I'll take my sweet treat." Grimmjow said as he picked Ichigo up and over his shoulder. Ichigo could do much but pound on his back and squirm, but that just lead to smacks on the ass as punishment. When they reached the bedroom Grimmjow dropped Ichigo on the bed and pinned him down. "Happy Halloween, baby." He said mashing their lips together, before Ichigo could object.

Ichigo and Grimmjow went at it for the whole night, much to Ichigo's refusal. The good things out of this night of nightmares and ghouls roaming the streets was a night of great roleplaying sex for Grimmjow…and Ichigo's new screen background of his boyfriend's head stuck in a Jack-o-Lantern.

* * *

I am *I look to the watch on my wrist* over an hour late to be posting this for Halloween so... Happy _late _Halloween. I am posting this without showing my Beta soooo if there are _any_ mistakes I'm sorry! I just wanted to get this up ): if you find anything let me know nicely. Also this will be a be a story with chapters...kind of like those series under the name Drabbles? I'm not sure what they're called..._but _its going to be small mini fun chapters for GrimmIchi so I hope you enjoy!

**_CrimsonClocks does not own Bleach or any of the characters._**


End file.
